Back to the Bunker sneak peek
Chuck: Hey Rawr, better back up. We don't have enough road to get up to 88! Rawrlego: Roads? Where we're going we don't need... roads. Part II sneak peek Old Mochlum: You always had your way with women, Mochlum. Past Mochlum: Get the hell outta my car, old man! Old Mochlum: Do you want to marry that girl, Moch? I can help make it happen. Past Mochlum: Oh yeah. And who are you? Miss Lonely Hearts? Old Mochlum: Just get in the car, butthead. Past Mochlum: Who are you calling butthead, butthead? Part III sneak peek Chuck: He's an a hole! I don't care what Tannen says! And I don't care what anybody else says either. Rawrlego suddenly wakes up. Rawrlego: Whoa! Marty: Doc, Rawr, you OK? Rawrlego: I think so. Whoa, what a headache! Chuck turns to Rhythm Thief Chuck: Listen, you got a back door to this place? Rhythm Thief: Yeah, it's in the back. MOAR STUFF Part I Rawrlego: If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits 88 miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious sheep! Watch this, watch this. Rawrlego lets go of the lever. The car heads towards him and Chuck. Then as it hits 88 miles per hour, it lets off a blue glow and disappears, leaving behind two fire trails which almost hit the feet of Chuck and Rawrlego. The licence plate falls off the car and spins around on the ground. Rawrlego: Ha, what did I tell you, 88 miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1.20am and zero seconds! Chuck picks up the OUTATIME plate. Chuck: Hot, Jesus Christ, Doc. Jesus Christ, Doc, you disintegrated Boston! Doc: Calm down, Marty, I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of Boston and the car are completely intact. Chuck: Where the hay are they? Rawrlego: The appropriate question is, when the hay are they! Boston has just become the world's first time traveller! I sent him into the future. 1 minute into the future to be exact. And at exactly 1.21am we should catch up with him and the time machine. Chuck: Wait a minute, wait a minute, Rawr, are you telling me that you built a time machine... out of a DeLorean? Rawrlego: The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless, steel construction made the flux dispersal..... Rawrlego checks his watch. Rawrlego: Look out! Part II Saleswoman: Now, this has an interesting feature. It has a dust jacket. Books used to have these to protect the covers, of course that was before they had dust repellent paper. And if you're interested in dust, we have a quaint little piece from the 1980's, it's called a Dustbuster Outside, Chuck looks at his purchase. Rawrlego arrives in the DeLorean, hovering next to the shop. Rawrlego: Chuck! Chuck: I can't lose! Rawrlego: Chuck, up here! Rawrlego whistles. Chuck turns and sees Rawrlego. Chuck: Doc, what's going on? Rawrlego: Stand by, I'll park over there. Mochlum leaves the Cafe 80s as Chuck says: Chuck: Yeah, all right. Hey, right on time. Mochlum: A flying DeLorean? I haven't seen one of those in (realises) thirty years? Chuck Junior leaves the Cafe - it appears he's regained consciousness. He bumps into Mochlum. Chuck Junior: Sorry, excuse me, sorry. Chuck Junior goes out into the road and a car almost hits him. It beeps its horn at him. Chuck Junior: Hey, hey, I'm walking here, I'm walking here! Biff looks at Chuck Junior, then turns to Chuck and Rawrlego at the DeLorean - of course both Chucks look alike. Mochlum: What the hay? Chuck Junior: Don't drive tranked, low-res, scuzzball.... Part III Tornadospeed: Times up, runt! He points his gun towards Rawrlego. Tornadospeed: Prepare to meet your maker, blacksmith. Chuck: (o.s) Right here, Tornado! Tornado turns to see Chuck. Chuck has his gun around his waist. They get into positions like shooting scenes in Western movies. The people inside the Saloon come out and join the crowd. Tornadospeed: Draw! Chuck: No! Chuck throws his gun down. Chuck: (continued) I thought we could settle this like men. Tornadospeed: You thought wrong, dude. Tornado shoots Chuck and he falls. ornado thinks walks over to him, laughing. Rawr looks at Chuck in disbelief. Chuck: Ahh, thank ya! Tornado steps right in front of Chuck, aiming to finish him off. Chuck suddenly kicks Tornado's gun out of his hand. He lifts up his tunic to reveal the stove. He's using it just like a bulletproof vest! Just like in the Clint Eastwood movie "A Fistful Of Dollars!" Tornado tries to punch Chuck but breaks his hand. Chuck takes off his "vest" and hits Tornado on the head with it. Tornado falls, gets up again and Chuck punches him. Tornado crashes into the gravestone that should say "Here Lies Bill Westmetal" before landing headfirst into a manure cart. Everyone stares and then begins to laugh. Affenpinscher: That was good. The Deputy Marshall and his officers are seen riding towards them. The Gang Members spot them. Gang Member 1: You know what I think? I think Tornado's going to jail. Gang Member 2: You're right. They let Rawr go and run off, but Rawr trips one of them up. He gets up and follows the other 2. Deputy Marshall: Get him out of that crap. Most of the officers chase after Tornado's gang. The Deputy himself points his rifle at Tornadospeed's head. Deputy Marshall: Tornadospeed, you're under arrest for robbing the Pine City Stage. You got anything to say? Tornado slowly spits some manure. Tornadospeed: I hate manure. Category:Back to the Future Category:Back to the Bunker Category:Sneak Peeks Category:Pages by Rawrlego Category:Chuck the Chicken